


A Great Deal of Courage

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Well maybe not dysfunctional so much as strained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, and a great deal more to stand up to your friends."</i><br/> </p><p>As he stepped off the train onto Platform 9 3/4, Neville felt like a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Deal of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings about Neville and his gran and not being good enough for well-meaning people who love you

_"It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, and a great deal more to stand up to your friends."_

As he stepped off the train onto Platform 9 3/4, Neville felt like a hero. Suddenly, all the points he’d lost Gryffindor over the past year didn’t exist, because he’d done the right thing when it counted. Because of him, his house had emerged victorious.

But of course, the moment he spotted his gran’s stern scowl, the mood dissipated. Solemnly, he moved to stand near her as she gave him a disapproving frown. There was no way for her to have known the events that had transpired the night before, and as far as she was concerned Neville had reached the end of the school year with Ps and Ds and had only lost points for the house, never gained.

"Hullo, gran," he said with a tentative smile. It was not returned.

"Hello, Neville." She spoke primly, her large, atrociously colored hat shadowing the top portion of her face. "It seems you’ve gone as well as expected this past school year."

At this, Neville’s cheeks flamed red. It was one thing to know he’d never live up to his parents, but to hear spoken aloud that he was no longer even expected to was another matter entirely. Desperate to prove himself worth something to the towering woman, he spoke up.

"Dumbledore gave me ten points. We won the House Cup because of me." His voice was filled with quiet pride, and he yearned for approval.

Instead, Augusta tutted. “That’s not nearly enough to make up for all you’ve lost, I expect. The headmaster was probably just being generous. Don’t let it get to your head, Neville- they can’t have won just because of you.”

Unable to deny her claims, Neville’s head drooped down and he studied the tile of the busy station. “Yes gran,” he murmured.


End file.
